dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Razmatoro
Dr Razmatoro is an exorcist and a point breaker voluteer working at Black order. Founder of the Exorcist program four. He is not attached with any unit or restrict to any authority. He is on the same level of Supreme General. Appearance Dr Razmatoro appear to be a young man in his 20. He always seem sitting on a wheel chair. His other body part is weak and fragile. He is seem wearing a black long loose clothing which the logo is imprint on the wheel chair. Dr Razmatoro `s head is big and look like he having a tumor. He has no hair and his eye is large. Personality Dr Razmatoro is very wise and shown leadership. His IQ and EQ is around 9999 which is unable to calculate. He is clever and know it all. History Dr Razmatoro first come to the Black order himself after his innoncence has awake. He volunteer to become a exorcist to contribute however he can before he die. He happen to know his lifespan is limited and wanna help the black order in all the way he can. Plot When he join the black order. He founded the science department. They have successfully retrieve many parasite accommodator or fallen one and he do all kind of research on them. He pass away after he develop the 4th exorcist program which shift the battle between Millenium Earl and Black order greatly. However, rumor has it he survive by fusing his conscious with his innoncence which as a white sphere in Black order Africa branch. Abilities and Powers Original Sin (The Brain) (Parasite type) Dr Razmatoro possess an parasite innoncence which is his brain. He awake the innoncence during his 15 years old. He straight away become the point breaker due to the innoncence ability. This ability grant him the power of Unlimited IQ Telekinetic -''' He can move object with his mind. '''Immune to Mental attack- He is completely immune to mental attack such as road kamelot. While Road Kamelot try to kill the chief officer of china, he easily counter back the mental attack and causing Road Kamelot to flee. Telepathy - He can communicate through people mind. He can read mind with this ability. Death Vision - His IQ allow him to see people life span left. He always say good bye to people whose lifespan about to run out. Force Accommodating - He can impact people nerve, mind and soul and temporarily made them a accommodator of innoncence. However, this has a huge drawback. The user and end user `s lifespan will greatly decrease. This also become the foundation of 4th exorcist program. Mind Transfering - A Nasty ability which allow him to escape death. Dr secretly looking for his successor and transfer his mind and soul into the target and share their body. This ability has a huge drawback as well. It slowly kill of the target and it need to renew a new body every 5 years. List of Subject Below is the list of subject which research by Dr Rasmatoro. The file of research is keep as highly confidential document in the black order. It recorded all kind of experiment and this has become the foundation of 4th exorcist program. 1) Shiro and Kuro - A twin which share a parasite innoncence among them. It parasite one on the left eye another on the right eye. They can share each other vision. The experiment end in a failure as they are unable to control the innoncence. Failure 2) Miss Mary - A Virgin who pregnant for 2 years. The innoncence parasite in her womb which protecting the mother at all cost. Her body unable to sustain the innoncence In the end, the innoncence goes rampage. The order forcefully kill her. Failure 3) Medusa - A woman with snake hair. She always wearing a helmet hiding her face and head. Her whole body is grow with snake fin. Her deadly glare can turn anyone into stone. She is forcefully kill as well. due to her dangerousity. Failure 4) Nike Bouros - A young man with four spider arm grow from his back as an external bone. He unable to control the innoncence as well like the other and become a fallen. Failure 5) Regina Friend - A little girl whose has a shoulder angel protecting her. An invisible blade and Shield following the girl. The result of the experiment is unknown. Failure 6) Elizabeth Eskinola - A beautfiul young man with a butterfly wing. Before he become an experiment, he able to kill off many Akuma. At first they though he will be a great exorcist. However, he slowly become a fallen. Dr brought him back from his fallen state but he no longer an accommodator. Failure 7) Liliana - A young woman found by jordan hunter. She is a mermaid in algeria. A innoncence on the neck. It become a Fin and able to breath underwater. She become a strong exorcist later. Success 8) Kuga - A deceased young boy which soul still linger around. His whole body is glowing and unkillable. Dr give his innoncence a name - Redemption. The result of the experiment is unknown as well. Escape 9) Rafael - A innocent prisoner whose torture by other. His scar is parasite by innoncence which blade will conjure out from his scar. He pass away during the experiment - Failure 10) Al taliras - An african elderly woman whose live for 150 years. A innoncence attached with her lung. She can breath out fire and strong wind. Her inhale of smoke and exhale out holy atmosphere. It like a holy and walking air freshener. The air restore people stamina. She is kill by akuma in the end 11) Unnamed - A beggar whose smell is so great that no akuma darn to come near. A full body tattoo like birthmark of innoncence give up smell. He later become fallen one as well. 12) Unicorn - A unicorn with a long horn. The black order capture it. It is a living innocence. The result is unknown. 13) Lauren Midga - A Young woman with the innocence attached to her tongue. Anything she say, it will come true. The result of her experiment is unknown. 14) Gekisen - A Japanese young man with his entire skul outside protecting him. He can break his skull and throw it like a javelin or bommerang. He later die of injuring of experiment. Quotes * Goodbye. Category:Jona19992